1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting and/or signaling devices for automobile vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known solution is to equip such devices with a light guide taking the form of a sheet and with LEDs (light-emitting diodes) whose light rays are channeled via the guide to the output of the device. A light beam is thus produced from a light guide having a linear, rectilinear or curved profile.
The light beam exhibits an overall direction axis about which the whole beam is distributed, according to a given aperture angle. However, when a light guide is used whose profile is curved, it may be difficult to direct the light beam emitted by the light guide in certain directions, notably toward the interior of the vehicle. “Light beam directed toward the interior of the vehicle” is understood to mean the part of the beam directed forward and toward a central axis of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the illuminated aspect of the light guide having a linear, rectilinear or curved profile may appear non-uniform or even discontinuous along this profile and/or there may not be any beam exiting from the guide in a given direction, the reflection being total inside the guide.